


four years.

by thelayuplesbian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelayuplesbian/pseuds/thelayuplesbian
Summary: It’d been four years since that day. Since the day Steve lost his universe, again. Now of course he isn’t selfish enough to be trying to save the world just to bring Bucky back and never let him go, but it is added motivation.





	four years.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m soft and it’s been months since infinity war but that movie still hurts me and can suck my entire dick

It’d been four years since that day. Since the day Steve lost his universe, again. Now of course he isn’t selfish enough to be trying to save the world just to bring Bucky back and never let him go, but it is added motivation. They’ve finally figured it out, they have a plan, it’s all a blur to him but he’s praying to God, if she’s even up there anymore, to let it work. 

Living without Bucky for the past four years has made him realize he was an idiot. An oblivious idiot. He’s loved Bucky since he was fourteen, there’s no doubt about it in his mind anymore. When the nightmares hit it’s him every time, broken, falling, trying to kill him, disintegrating. He felt it, Bucky touched his hand as he turned to ash, he felt him slip through his fingers, saw the pile of him on the ground, touched it in shock and it kills him every day. 

Everyone that’s left of the Avengers, plus a few new people, pile in to the ship and fly over the wasteland that used to be civilization. The worlds gone to hell since that day, everyone losing someone they loved, every single person. Thanos was wrong, it didn’t clean the world, it broke it. This is what he thinks about as he sits between Nat and Rocket as they fly to Titan. Rocket is shaking next to him, thinking about the people he lost on the planet they’re headed to no doubt, so Steve puts a hand on his back and Rocket leans into it, calmed a bit. 

He doesn’t know how long they fly, just that it’s a long time but shorter than it could have been. They arrive on the red planet of ruins and everyone gets out to track down the purple bastard. There’s heroes from Earth, and nearly every other planet here and it’s hard to believe. Instead of focusing on how odd it is they gear up, the way to take him down is to cut his head off, gruesome as it is may be, and retrieve the soul stone to free the victims of his cleansing. Bruce figured out most of the people should return to the place they last were, Bucky being the forest in Wakanda. 

The fight is long, but they win in the end. Wong, Strange’s friend, gets the soul stone and does something that blows it into a fine mist. “Did it work?” Clint asks, his voice small. Before anyone else can answer a person materializes in front of Tony, a few feet from Steve. “Peter!” Tony yells and hugs the kid Steve realizes is the one who stole his shield once. “Quill!” Rocket yells and runs to a blonde man and jumps into his arms, hugging him tight. One by one the lives lost on Titan return, Mantis, Drax and Strange. They get their reunions and everyone heads back to Wakanda. 

When they land Steve doesn’t look outside, scared Bucky isn’t there but as he walks down the ramp he hears someone familiar. “Stevie!” Bucky yells, sounding like he’s twenty again and he’s coming home. Steve meets his eyes and sprints down the ramp, tackling him into a hug and tears running down his face. “Bucky, bucky, bucky. You’re here, you’re real. I missed you so much.” Steve whispers and Bucky clings to him tighter. “I missed you too Punk.” Bucky whispers back and Steve pulls away slightly to look at his face and cup his cheeks. Then he does something he’s dreamed of doing nearly his entire life, he kisses him, and he kisses back. 

“Took you long enough.” Bucky says quietly when they break apart and wipes tears from Steve’s cheeks. “Cap?” Someone yells, a voice he hasn’t heard in a long time and he sits up to see Sam and immediately gets up and pulls him into a hug. “It’s good to have you back Sam.” Sam echoes the sentiment. After he’s hugged the people he got back, including T’challa, he goes back to Bucky and hugs him again. 

Earlier, he didn’t notice but everyone reunited with their loved ones. “Brother?” Thor had whispered, in disbelief before wrapping Loki in a hug. Loki had found himself in the vast expanse of space and tracked his brother. Heimdall and Gamora came back, Loki retrieving them. Gamora kisses the man he knows as Peter now, hugged her sister, Nebula and didn’t let go for a few minutes and then hugged Rocket, Groot, Drax and Mantis. Rocket got to hug groot again, tell him he loved him and that he could call him Dad forever. Wanda and Vision came home, Wanda hugged Clint as tight as she could. T’challa gathered Shuri, Okoye and Nakia into a hug. Nick Fury called Tony from New York with Maria Hill to tell them they’re back. 

Bucky and Steve stand now, outside of the ship that brought everyone home from Titan, watching everyone. “What was it like there?” Steve asks, tangling their fingers. “Serene, empty. All of these people were there will me so I got to know them pretty well.” Bucky tells him and he hums. “I’m sorry I didn’t kiss you before.” Steve whispers and Bucky moves to stand in front of him, cupping his cheeks. “Me too. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I love you before now.” He murmurs and pulls Steve in for another kiss. “I love you too Jerk.” Steve says against his lips and Bucky smiles.

Later, they’re all in Washington D.C. waiting to talk to the president and go on universal TV. They’d gotten Clint home to Laura and the kids and the President called Tony. The President officially pardons the Avengers for their violation of the Sokovia Accords, makes Wanda and Bucky citizens before officially thanking all of them, from the entire world. After that draining experience they don’t know where to go. T’challa heads back to Wakanda with Shuri, who’s taken the role of Black Panther and Queen temporarily in the years, and the rest of them are lost until Tony speaks up. 

“Well, I need to get Peter here back to his Aunt but would you all like to head to the new and improved Avengers compound? I um, was a little optimistic and made rooms for all of you in the years.” Tony says and everyone makes a noise of agreement. They board the carrier they came in and drop Peter off before heading to the compound. Tony never was one for subtelty, the compound is fifteen stories with the A symbol on it. They find their room, because of course Tony made a room for Steve and Bucky instead of separate ones, and get to rest. “C’mere.” Bucky whispers when he’s laying down and holds out his arms, Steve goes gratefully and rests his head on Bucky’s chest. “I’m never letting you go again Buck.” 


End file.
